Total Drama Island Christmas Miracles
by Scalec
Summary: The month of December is known for its miracles, and now you can watch the miracles touch the Twenty-Four main characters of TDI all month long, with one chapter each day! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid, but you should still read it!
1. Informational Chapter

Merry Christmas to all my TDI writing friends! Here is my month long Christmas Present to you. Every day of December, I will update with a short story about the TDI campers, Chris, and Chef getting their Christmas Wishes, and a special chapter on the 25th.

Awesome, right? Well guess what? I'm not done yet!

Inspired by '23 Presents', written by the amazing Imagi, you guys can ask to have **your** Christmas Wish or Christmas Miracle story (Involving you, not a wish about the TDI characters, just thought I'd clear that up) shared in the character chapter of your choosing! There will most likely be only one of these per chapter, and I'll give keep you updated on which chapters are still available.

I already have the order of the campers picked out (with some being flexible), so it would be really helpful if everybody tried for a camper that hasn't been chosen yet. I don't want 50,000 Gwen chapter wishes (though that would be pretty cool) and nothing else. We could write the story just on the Wishes and Miracles of the reviewers then! Not cool.

Now, just a heads up, it would be really cool if somebody picked Justin as their camper chapter. He's the first chapter and it would really suck if I couldn't get the first chapter out on time. Early would be fine, but late is never good with me. If nobody does pick him, that's also cool. I'll just switch it around a bit. No problem.

One question as well, your input could totally affect this story.

Ready?

Cue Dramatic Music….

Do you think saying Santa Claus is now politically correct, considering how the holidays have been under attack?

I know asking for help might be a little impolite, but I really do want this be about the readers. So I'll see you on the 1st! Don't forget to tell me your wish or story of a miracle, and which camper/staff chapter you'd like to be featured in! Think of it as a gift to me, so I can give this gift to you. Not to much to ask, t'is it?

Sincerely,

Scalec


	2. Justin

_Dear Santa,_

**Here's the** **first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to read the note at the bottom.**

December 1

_This year I had a lot of laughs, and I want to make the people who did that for me have one of the best Christmases ever! Please make their Christmas wishes come true!_

_Sincerely, Ivanilla_

_Santa_

_Christmas is a very special time of year, and I want not only my friends and family to have the best ever, but to have some very specific people have the best as well! After all they've been through, they deserve it. Even her._

_Your friend, Steven_

The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, and gave comforting warmth to the man in the overstuffed chair. Next to the chair on the right was a table with a lamp and cookies, and on the left was a large pile of letters he had just received. As the large fellow read each one, he quickly noticed each one said similar things. Never one to complain, he lumbered out of his chair (not without grabbing two or three cookies first!) and made his way to a circular maple table in the middle of the room. On the table was a strange device, which words could barely describe. Imagine if you will, a giant snowflake, put on its flat side. In the center of the snowflake is a crystal ball, and both snowflake and ball are gently sparkling blue, violet, and white.

This essential part of the man's work was none other then his spy glass. With it, he could watch anybody he wanted, and if he needed, add a little bit of _magic_ to their lives. Christmas miracles don't just happen on their own, you know.

The large man tugged at his white beard as he waved his hand over the Crystal Ball. Instantly the ball sprang to life, with images and colors passing inside of it. A faint buzz of voices also began to sound. This combination of words and pictures used to make the man dizzy, but he had eventually become accustomed to it.

As the flashes of peoples lives started to slow down, the six tips of the snowflake began to shine brightly. Suddenly, these tips shot out golden and silver streams of sparkles at a point a couple of inches above the top of the crystal ball. Instantaneously, the picture they crystal ball had stopped on was projected into the air above it, big enough for the man's eyes to see without strain.

The man smiled, his eyes twinkled, and he said, "I never get tired of that."

He looked into the picture and saw boy twins staring at each other, smiling. Both were either deeply tanned or dark skinned, the jolly man couldn't tell. They're eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, like a blue jay, and they were wearing matching olive green sweaters over a black shirt, and blue jeans. Suddenly, the man realized that it was _one_ person; he was just staring into a full body mirror. The elder had to practice much of his self control to keep from eye-rolling. He could just _guess_ what this guy's Christmas Wish was.

Nevertheless, it was his job to bring joy to people. So he waved his hand over the image one time before sitting back down in his comfy chair.

Flashing…

Whispering…

Pop Music…

These were the sounds I lived for. The adrenaline pumping, all settled down into one core element that makes you smile and strut your stuff. It doesn't get much better then this, even if I was doing something as trivial as Stacy's Winter Wear Line. I've done better, but work is work. I checked myself one more time in a full mirror before walking into the bright lights…

The next thing I remember? Walking home in the nippy night. The first day of December had finally given the world a break, taking away most of the cold. You could just taste the winter in the air. I liked it, but it meant I couldn't show off my abs as much as I would have liked. Muscle freeze was something my agent would not put up with.

Despite the fact that there was nothing around me that could remind me, I started to think back to this years summer. That dumb reality show I had signed up for, waste of time. Sure, I was seen on T.V. (Awesome for work improvement and ego addition!), but that was it. I got voted off fourth, for Pete's sake! Heather totally should have been voted off, that cheater…On the other hand, I made it farther in the next season, but still I didn't win.

Suddenly, my little voice told me, _Stop thinking that way. It's the Christmas Season, and its time to give and _for_give!_

My other little voice said _But I'm _giving _my opinion. And it's not like I've been given anything this year. No new model contracts, no new money, no new girlfriend…_

I didn't want to listen to either voice, so I ended the conversation there and saw that the snow had started to fall. I couldn't help but grin as the soft flakes tickled my face before melting into my perfect skin. I close my eyes and took a deep breath, but then I realized having a cold wouldn't be good right now. I pulled up my jacket and hurried along…

Then smashed into another person.

We both fell to the ground, and both mumbled sorry to one another. Suddenly I looked into the persons eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Beth?" I questioned, wondering if I was mistaken.

I wasn't. The dorky girl from Total Drama smiled brightly and said "Justin! I didn't know you lived in this town! How are you?"

"Well, can't complain," I said, not sure what I should do. I settled for saying, "What about you?"

Beth shrugged and said, "I'm doing good. I got an internship at Lindsay's Dad's work, she lives here too, by the way, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a promotion soon. But I won't bore you with the details." I nodded, not really wanting to hear them either.

There we stood in the cold, awkward and yet comfortable at the same time. I suddenly blurted out, "So…you still seeing Bradley?"

Beth shook her head and smiled. "No, _Brady_ and I broke up on the show, don't you remember? I thought that Harold was crushing on me, so I dumped Brady. But both weren't really my type…"

I felt like this should be a cartoon, and this would be the part where I pull at my collar and let the steam escape. I don't know why…

"So, see you later?" I said. Beth said, "Yeah…Merry Christmas, Justin. It may be early, but who cares?"

I gave a short laugh and nodded, and we parted ways. The farther I walked, the more I felt a strange sensation. What was the expression, something was 'pulling at my heart strings'? Did that mean what I think it meant? Could I honestly have feelings for a girl that rolled around with pigs, was really dorky, and…wasn't talking to my body, but was talking to…myself? Who forgave me for trying to manipulate her? Really?

Yeah…really.

I stopped and ran after the retreating figure. "Beth! Wait up!" I called. I suddenly felt better then I did since my first successful audition. I suddenly felt an urge to try something new…something different…something more.

Beth did stop, and together we walked through the snowy night.

_I wish Justin will see that looks are not important.  
And that everyone's true beauty is on the inside.  
Well that is my wish._

_-koolbroadwayreader_

**Thank you, koolbroadwayreader!**

**Remember guys, I still need those Christmas Wishes (these can be a wish about your life or something like that, or a wish for the TDI cast and crew) or Christmas Miracle Stories (A special Christmas moment that happened to you or someone you love that you want to share)**

**Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Gwen, Heather, and Cody are all taken. You can submit a wish or story to those guys again, but my limit to each character is two. **

**Merry 1st day of December, everybody.**


	3. Izzy

**Oh my gosh, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I feel so happy when I get a review, I wanted to shout to the world everytime it happened. *Does happy dance* And here is one of my favorite characters, the psycho hose beast! Granted, I think I went a little overboard...But she is crazy, no? Now don't complain about Izzy's Wish. I think this is something she would wish for.**

December 2

The old man looked at the young man walking away with the girl with a small amount of surprise. He had not suspected that to be Justin's inner desire, but what a fine desire it was. Before he could ponder this further, however, the scene changed to show a redhead walking through the snow...with a chainsaw?!

The surprised observer merely widened his eyes as he watched the girl start to sing...

* * *

"Dashing through the snow

With a chainsaw in my hand

I need a Christmas Tree

The biggest in the land!"

"I hope I don't meet a bear

Or the big letter Z

Because Candy Mountain

Is so boring to me!"

"Izzy's narrating her story in third person!" I cackled happily as I swalked through the swinter swonderland. "Ever noticed how fun it is to put an 'S' at the beginning of s-words that start with the letter 'W'?" I asked myself.

"Well of course, Escope! I am you of course!" I said back.

"LIES!" I yelled back, annoyed at my annoying annoyance-ism.

"Just finish the song, Kay?"

I muttered, "Fine, Esquire…I'm not talking to you anymore, Escope."

"A bit late for that, no?" I smartly said back.

"SHUT UP!" All of me yelled back.

"Oh, Jingle Fireballs

Jingle Fireballs

Burn Wawanakwa away!

Oh what fun it is to see

Chris and Chef not be okay!"

"Bravo!" I said, clapping my hands. But I had forgotten that I was still holding the chainsaw, so it turned on. Silly me.

The motor roared to life, scaring away birdies. "Bye Bye Birdies!" I yelled over the noise.

"Oh I love that musical!" I yelled back.

"LAME!" I said, but before I could finish my sentence, I poked myself. "What now Explosivo?" I asked. I merely pointed towards the tree right in front of me. I all looked up at the humoungerous pine tree, covered in snow. "It's perfect!" I yelled out, and dropped the still screaming chainsaw. I began to climb the tree.

"So senorita, we are not making boom boom of tree?" I asked after a while.

"No Explosivo. DUH! That's bad for the planet. We're going to decorate it out here!" I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"No boom boom?"

"No boom boom."

I swore, and instantly slapped myself. "Bad Explosivo, bad! You don't swear around Christmas! Santa will get mad at you!" I scolded.

I didn't have time to slap myself back, because we had reached the top. I'm all very fast climbers. You have to be fast when you're escaping the silly RCMP. Like this one time when I was running from the Mounties on a felony charge and we were on the side of a cliff and they kept trying to hit me with a tranquilizer gun but the darts were really weak, like darts for grizzly bears could slow me down, hah! I barely felt anything, and I managed to climb up the cliff faster then their helicopter could move upwards and I ran and ran and ran and eventually I stopped but still it was cool!

I looked out at the forest, trying to find my house. It had to be perfectly hidden, and if I couldn't find it, nobody could find it. You'd think the RCMP would give me a break around Christmas time, but no! It's all about me, me, me!

Satisfied that I couldn't see the house, I…

"Oh look, a cloud shaped like MC 21!" I yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Would you shut up already, I'm trying to tell a story," I yelled in my face.

"Uh…there's no one here but us." I said, confused.

"We don't have time for this! So shut up and let's finish this thing!" I commanded, and I all shut my mouths.

ANYWAYS, I climbed down the tree and began running home, eager to find the Christmas tree decorations. I loved Christmas trees. They were so green, and prickly, and piney, and shiny, and beautiful, I just love them!

* * *

In a matter of hours, I had gone back and forth and back and forth with all the tree decorations. The humongerous tree was now covered in strings of popcorn and cranberries. I also covered it in shiny glass balls and other ornaments that sparkled when the Christmas Lights hit them. I stood at the base of the tree, admiring my handiwork. The foil string thingys were strung everywhere, and I think I could see some birds nesting in them. But there weren't many, so I went over to the still going chainsaw and kicked it into smithereens.

"Holy crap that was annoying!" I said with a smile, and looked back up at my tree. But my smile was quickly turned into a gasp.

_There was no star on the top of the tree!_

I started running around the tree, checking all the boxes that had carried the decorations. They were all empty! "Oh no! What am I going to do?" I moaned, "You can't have a Christmas tree without a star topper!

I plopped into the snow and looked up into the sky. Evening was just here, and the tree should be completed on the day it was put up! Where am I going to get a star?

As if to mock me, a few stars started to become visible in the night sky. A shooting star then flew through the sky, disappearing above the boughs of the Christmas tree. I sighed. If only that star landed on top of the tree…

A gust of wind blew through, and I pulled my jacket closer. I got up and slumped my shoulders before walking away from my unfinished tree. Maybe I left the star at home, I thought halfheartedly, though I knew it wasn't true…

Suddenly, I noticed a brilliant light shining behind me that wasn't coming from the tree lights.

"Are you the aliens coming to take my brain?" I asked out loud. Hearing no response, I readied myself, and then yelled out, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" before flipping around.

I was so shocked (even more then when I was hit by three consecutive lightning bolts. ZZZT!) that I screwed up my flip and fell flat on my rear. Shining on top of the big pine was a resplendent (shiningly brilliant for those without an IQ of 188) five pointed star. The light was pure gold and was just simply breathtaking.

I stared at this sight with my eyes bugging out like crazy. My Christmas Tree had a star…and my sudden realization made me gasp.

_This must be the same shooting star I saw!_

_My Christmas wish is simple, being able to share joy and peace with as many people as possible this holiday season._

_-HouroftheRaven_

**Thank you HouroftheRaven! **

**Ok! Two characters down, 22 to go! Lindsay, Courtney, Chris, Duncan, and possibly DJ have been reserved along with the others mentioned in the previous chapter. Now...I got a review requesting slash...It's not that I'm not OK with it, as I am a supporter of gay rights, but I'm just wondering what you guys think of the idea of slash showing up in the story.**


	4. Courtney

**TOTAL DRAMA ACTION FINALE PREMIERES TONIGHT! Personally, I think Beth will win. But to each his own.**

**And guess what tomorrow is? Let me give you a hint; In my opinion, it should be a global holiday and we should get off from school for it.**

December 3

Courtney

_Hey Princess…_

_Good morning Princess_

_Sure, Sure, Princess, whatever floats your boat._

I look back on our memories fondly, with no trace of a doubt in my mind that he and I were destined to be together. Sure, we met under less then perfect circumstances, and my parents have been a pain in the neck since they saw us, but I knew, just knew that Duncan was my soul mate.

He was a criminal, but he was my criminal. He was a Neanderthal, but he was my Neanderthal. He was perfect…and he was MY perfect. MY strong, sweet, studly perfect…and I feel so stupid for not realizing that earlier. I threatened our whole relationship over some stupid rules, and you won't believe how long I cried after I told Duncan we were through. He had forgiven me…yet I still cried.

But MY perfect couldn't fix everything. Duncan couldn't fix the fact that my parents wanted to make us go on a vacation to a ski lodge for Christmas. Without my boyfriend. I knew that's the only reason they suggested and enforced it.

I watched from my window as our butler dragged the last of the suitcases into the car. I hoped that the car would slide down the driveway on a sudden patch of ice, crash into a tree, and stop us from going. But even I knew that would be impossible. We owned more then one car in the first place.

The maid, Mrs. Krista, poked her kind face into my room. She had always smelt of gingerbread, even more so during December. Her flowing hair was tied back in a bun that was almost always coming loose, and her regular white and black uniform had an apron with a wisp of snowflakes stitched into the material over the front. Mrs. Krista was the sweetest lady in the world, no doubt about it.

She said, "Courtney, dear, its time to go." I sighed and grabbed my purse.

"Yes, Mrs. Krista…" She knew I needed consoling, probably even knew before I knew it myself.

"Dearie, I know going without your Duncan is disappointing. It's taken the spirit out of Christmas for you." She was by my side in an instant and talking to me. I nodded silently at what she was saying.

"I remember my first Christmas away from my husband…I was needed by a sick child. I thought my heart would break without having him by my side. But then I remembered something very special about Christmas. Something worth considering."

I was about to ask what, but she hushed me with her finger and said, "What you have to remember about Christmas is that Christmas is when we give our hearts to those who need it. Christmas is love. And love is something that doesn't last only one day of the year. Love is always. Love is eternal, wherever you are. And when I looked at that dear child in the bed, happy that I was there, a complete stranger, to comfort him…I knew my husband was right there with me the whole night."

Courtney smiled and said, "That was the sweetest story I've ever heard…but…"

The old woman smiled and said, "It doesn't cheer you up much? I know. But like I said, Christmas is the season of giving." And with that, Mrs. Krista pulled a piece of paper from her apron and placed it in my hands. I looked at it incredulously for moments before hugging my Christmas Miracle Worker. There in my hand was a picture of my favorite green haired delinquent standing in front of the very same lodge we were going to, smiling widely. On the back was

"I love you babe, and I hope to get a picture of you and I up here. Send another thanks to Mrs. Krista for me!

Duncan"

I pulled away from Mrs. Krista for a second and asked incredulously (and very cliché-y, if you ask me), "But…how?"

Her laugh was like a soft bell chime. She said, "Just think of it as my gift to you. Now go, you don't want to keep your man waiting!" and then started wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed too, and gave her one last hug before flying down the stairs.

_I wish that Courtney can see that she isn't perfect, and neither is Duncan, and if she loses him she won't have anyone to love her like he did 3_

_-edwardandbella4evah_

**Thanks for the wish!**

**Eva, Katie, Tyler, Beth, Sadie, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, and Leshawna are still untaken, just to let you know. Now to watch the Red Carpet showdown!**


	5. Duncan

**OMG! Was anyone else freaking out when Beth and Duncan TIED last night? I am going crazy over who I should vote for!**

**Anyway's, thank you guys for all of your wishes. Don't worry, I think most everyone will have their wish featured unless I'm miss counting and miss reading. **

**And what really helps is you guys urging me to write the chapters. I get lazy fast... :/ I really need to work on that habit of mine.**

**So since I'm pretty sure Beth will win (I'm, like, totally, like, psychic, in the words of my ditzy friend), I'll have Duncan be posted today. Enjoy. **

**OMG! I almost forgot! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I am now one year closer to getting my drivers lisence! **

December 4

Christmas in Juvie.

Crap.

It wasn't like I didn't deserve it, I suppose. I _did_ tamper with the mall Santa's chair (though they'll never hear it from me) so when he sat his rear down, the whole thing fell to pieces…Oh that was classic! But what good is being an artist if you can't sign your work? In the back of the chair I signed my signature, a skull with 'D+C' carved into it. That's why I got caught.

Courtney…that's what the C stood for. She's my girl. Hot, wild, and creasing. Got to love her. Instead of spending Christmas with her, I had to spend it looking at a fake plastic tree. My family couldn't convince these eggheads to let me out this year.

It's just crap.

Even if she had treated me like a slave back in TDA, I forgave her for it. I've done worse to people...

Of course, I wouldn't have been able to be with Courtney in the first place. Her parents were taking her up north to a lodge in the mountains or something. It was like they didn't want us to be in even the same town!

So there I was, sitting in my whitewall room when a knock came on my door. I looked up and said "As if I could stop you from coming in." The door opened and a chuckling Officer Chris came in. Despite the fact that he shared the same first name as the man who ruined my summer, he was one of the few guards here who I had respect for. All the others were idiots. This guy actually treated you like a person.

"So Duncan," Officer Chris said, "You seem to have made a lucky break."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting out for Christmas?" I asked.

He nodded, and said, "Yeah, and something else." He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. Curious, I tore it open and looked at the contents. Inside was a plane ticket, a HUGE amount of cash, and a note. I pulled the note out just as its delivery man walked out the door with a parting, "Merry Christmas, Duncan"

I barely heard him; I was too busy reading the note. It was written in a flowing hand, something hard to counterfeit. What? You know I'm a criminal.

_Dear Duncan_

_I'm a close friend of Courtney, and I know you two have no idea on how to be together for your first Christmas. So I pulled together some money and bought the ticket that will take you right to the Winter Acre's private air strip. I hope you two have a very merry Christmas. Remember, the plane departs at Franklin Airport at 11:11 in the morning. The information is on the ticket. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Krista_

I reread the note over several times before grinning wildly and pumping my fists into the air. "Courtney, here I come!"

* * *

"Sir, have you found anything you like?" The annoying man in tweed asked me for the fifteenth thousandth time. I noticed he was as sweaty as he was when I walked in, most likely nervous I'd steal something. Heck, the things here were pretty expensive. Good thing Mrs. Krista had sent me so much. It's almost like she knew I would want to get Courtney a fancy gift.

The man was still waiting, wiping his shiny little head with a pink handkerchief. I said, "No…Do you have anything else? These necklaces just aren't the right thing." He nodded and whisked the box of necklaces in front of me away and set another one down before I could blink.

"Wow…" I muttered, and kept looking. You'd think in such a Christmas Vacation spot they'd have something that said, "First Christmas" in their jewelry store. Jeez!

"OK, dude, I'll think about it and come back later, savvy?" I said. The man nodded his head in pure relief (I'd like to wring that scrawny little neck of his) and I strode out the door. I walked through the fancy lobby and said to the man at the front desk, "I'll be out. Screen all my calls," just to get on his nerves, then left the lodge.

The fresh snow made everything look like it was straight out of the Tallmark Greeting Cards. I crunched through the tundra to collect my thoughts. Courtney was arriving tomorrow, and I had no Christmas Present for her! She wouldn't let me out of her sight once she arrived (not that I didn't like that), and this was my last chance. Courtney really believed in Christmas, despite her serious attitude towards everything else. I needed to impress her. I needed a miracle.

I looked up at the blue sky and said, "Look, Courtney and I both love your holiday. I'm not seriously expecting you to answer, but could you pull something from your bag of tricks to help me out?"

I don't know why I said that. The moment, I suppose. And heck, I'll try anything once.

I waited there for a couple of minutes before starting to walk again. A sudden gust of wind blew past, and I pulled my jacket even tighter. I looked down to escape the brief stinging ice, and there it was.

Half buried in the snow was a shining piece of metal. I picked it up and examined it. It was a necklace, with its trinket being a golden heart lying in front of a silver circle with five protruding points. My eyes widened at its beauty, and the sheer power of the moment. I had just asked for a miracle, and here one was, hanging from my hand.

Holy Crap.

**See you tomorrow, guys! And I am fully aware that it spells 'Tallmark Greeting Cards'. Wanted to avoid copyright issues. Same goes for 'Stacys' instead of 'Macys'. **


	6. Heather

**Sorry about the late update of the day...I was hit right in the gut emotionally and mentally (details in the beginning my profile, and I highly suggest that you read it!) today, and I was so hurt that I had to step away from everything for a while and just think.**

**Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday, BTW.**

**And if you may have noticed, a certain white bearded observer hasn't been mentioned in three chapters (including this one). Don't worry, he'll be back. Maybe I'll just call him Al Timmy. For those who get that, you get a virtual cookie! I'd send you a real cookie, but I don't know what kinds you like. :D**

December 5

The wind was cold.

The night was cold.

The snow was cold.

And I was freezing to death!

"Why isn't Mother here yet?" I grumbled as I checked my watch for the millionth time before realizing for the millionth time I couldn't read it in the dark. Glow in the dark watches were for losers.

I was shivering at the corner of Main and Counter, waiting for my mother to pick me up from the soup kitchen. Oh, don't start thinking I've gone goody-two shoes. My stupid school was making me do it for a grade and I had exhausted all my 'do my work for me' resources. Lame-o nerds!

If only my car's engine hadn't broken down, I could have been home hours ago. Stupid Porsche!

"Why is the universe conspiring against me?" I yelled out. I was met with only silence. There was hardly any traffic, nobody but me was on the sidewalks, and the snow was muffling any other noise. I huffed and finally started walking home.

After a while, I noticed a constant chiming floating in the air. I looked and saw Santa. You know, one of those guys with the bell who collect money for children in Wherevertheheckitistania? Unfortunately for me, he was right in my way and I couldn't get home without passing him. Great. Now he was going to go all Holiday Spirit on my butt.

I just kept my eyes forward and quickened my pace. He heard me approach and asked, "Hello, young lady, would you like to…". And that was as far as he got before I walked right past him. Anybody who was dumb enough to stand out in the middle of this weather asking for money that didn't even go to them was just a moron.

You want my donation? You want me to give my money to people I don't even know? Not happening, losers! My money is MY money. Go get a rich family yourself!

My mental rant was quieted when a huge gust of wing blew right into me, toppling me over into a huge snow bank. I cursed every word I could think of, even some in French, before picking myself up and miserably restarting my journey home.

I HATE the winter. Nothing good ever happens this time of year. Ice, cold, New Years, Christmas alone, the stupid political correctness, all the people who want money…it's all so lame.

I realized I needed to get inside before I turned into an ice statue, but there was nothing open except some sort of tacky pirate restaurant. I stood at the entrance, biting my frozen lip. I could listen to my pride, or I could listen to my rational thoughts.

It was a really hard decision.

* * *

About five minute's later I was sitting at a booth in Pirate Pete's Pizzeria (Oh my God!), a scowl on my face. There was nobody else but me in the place, yet an annoying tune still played in the background. All the tables and booths were made to look like pirate ships, and the floor was a blue carpet, most likely supposed to be the ocean.

I could just die, but I wouldn't want to in a horrible place like this. It would look bad.

I traced my finger on the table and barely acknowledged the fact that a waiter had come to the table. "Welcome to Pirate Pete's Pizzeria," the guy said, "Home of the Triple Anchovies and Cod Pizza. How may I help you?"

I looked up at the name of that disgusting pizza. "You have GOT to be kidding me. Who in their right mind eats…" Suddenly I recognized the waiter.

"DJ?!"

True enough, there was DJ staring at his ordering pad, clad in one really ugly pirate outfit. He looked up and saw that it was me who he was serving. "Heather?!" he said, surprised.

"Tragic how losing a million bucks can make your style hit rock bottom, huh?" I said, eyebrow raised at his outfit.

DJ blushed…

I suddenly realized he was speaking. Wow, I must be really out of it.

"What?" I asked, still trying to snap myself out of it.

"I said, 'You lost the million bucks, too, Heather.'"

"I already had more then a million before I entered that dumb show. You have to work at a cheesy pirate pizza place just to get seven fifty an hour."

"I get eight fifty an hour. And you're also the one who entered said pizza place."

"Touché. But I had to get out of the cold."

He sat across from me at the booth and took off his eye patch, revealing his black eyes. I never noticed how…

"So, how you've been?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, despite being ignored by my mother and having to suffer the freezing cold for more then an hour…Not bad, I suppose." I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Not that the infamous Heather would care," he said after a moment, "but I'm doing fine, too."

I nodded, trying to act bored with our conversation, though I was trying to swat away that nervous feeling I was getting in my stomach.

"Not like this isn't fun, but I think I better get going," I said. As I left the booth, DJ nodded and got up as well. Somehow, under the table our feet got tangled and we both fell to the 'sea' floor face first.

I couldn't help myself. All the emotion I had packed into myself just exploded, but instead of my yelling and threatening DJ, I started laughing hysterically. I just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed…

Next thing I know, DJ is kneeling over me, a worried look on his face. He's saying something. Something insanely funny! "Heather, are you OK?" Am I OK? What a silly question! Like if you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn? It can't turn blue! It's already blue! Ha ha! Funny!

Now DJ is shaking me. I feel like I'm in an Earthquake machine! Or jello! I like jello. It's all jiggly…jiggle. Jiggle. Jiggle Bells, Jiggle Bells, Jiggle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a jiggling sleigh!"

"What the heck are you saying Heather!?" DJ said, reaching for the cellphone in his pocket. There was a very significant shape in his pocket that told me so! It wasn't like I looked in their before! That would be weird! Ha HA!

"No, you don't want to call the loony bin! I have a library card there!" I yelled as I grabbed his hands. "Heather!" he said, startled.

"Oh kiss me, you fool!" I said suddenly, and he barely enough time to say "Wh-" before I pushed his lips to mine.

The second they touched, I realized what I was doing. Seconds after that, I realized he was kissing me back.

And I actually realized, I didn't care. Well, I did care. I would care if he stopped.

_I would love to see a DjxHeather chapter where they fall in love and ride in a row boat and when they try to kiss they fall in the water and when theu are under a misoto they kiss and they are at a Christmas Party._

_-jjb88_

**Thanks for the wish, and I hope you don't mind I kind of played on it abstractly. :D**

**Katie, Tyler, Beth, Sadie, Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff are all untaken as far as I know. I would like to remind everyone _the wishes can be a wish for yourself. _I'm just a bit worried that nobody is realizing that, since all I'm getting are wishes for the TDI characters. But it isn't really a problem. I was just checking.**


	7. Leshawna

**See Harolds chapter for an explanation of today...**

December 6

Leshawna:

It was bustling, loud, bright, among other things.

And I loved it. The mall, my second home, is where my sista's and me shop till we drop! Especially during the Holiday Season! Ooh, I can't want to get my hands on those sales!

I admit that I'm not much of a morning person, never have, never will be. But c'mon, you GOT to get up early if you want to get all the good stuff at my favorite store, _Expression_. They have everything a girl like me needs to buy to live. I got my hoop earrings and my kumquat shirt there, in case you were wondering.

So picture this. I'm strolling through the mall with my girls Victoria, Ashlei, and Jasmine, keeping my eyes opened for everything I needed, at three o'clock _in the morning. _Thankfully, we're keeping each others eyes opened with the use of coffee, and we went to bed early last night. We will do anything for extreme shopping. 300 stores in two hours.

Despite the early hour, the mall was actually as busy as it would be on any normal day, maybe more. We were shoving through the crowds like weed-whackers to grass, but apparently, so was everyone else who wanted their hands on the latest _Tyrawear _boots.

"Move it! Bootylicious T.V. star coming through!" I yelled over the crowd, trying to get my hands on those shoes. If I didn't buy those shoes for Lindsay, I would never forgive myself. You see, I was not only buying presents for my family and friends, I was buying gifts for everybody of the TDI crew, even Heather. Though I'll step back when she opens hers…I'm jokin', I wouldn't do that to her.

Yet.

Anyways, with my girls watching me outside the boundaries of the crowd, I finally reached the stand where the boots were. I grabbed the boots that I thought were her size, and retreated from the crowd.

"Holy Crap, Girl, you made it out alive!" Victoria commented when she saw me emerge.

I laughed. "Just barely. And girl, remind me never to go back in there!"

Suddenly, the loudspeakers came on, and a really nasal voice (whether it was the person themselves or the system I don't know) spoke from it, "Attention shoppers, attention shoppers. All Total Drama Island merchandise is now marked twenty five percent off and can be found at the Joy Toy store in the east wing of the mall. I repeat, all Total Drama Island merchandise is now marked twenty five percent off and can be found at the Joy Toy store in the east wing of the mall. Have a nice day."

I rolled my eyes. I had already seen the stuff they were selling. They had plates with our faces, plastic marshmallows, fake Gilded Chris's, and costumes (Don't even get me started on the costumes!) and dolls made to look like us. You wouldn't believe how many 'me's I saw this year on Halloween!

"Hey Shawnie…" Victoria said, a sly tone in her voice which I instantly caught.

"Oh no! I am not going near that store! You know how many people would come up to me and ask me to sign those things? I wouldn't be able to leave without being mobbed!"

"Aw come on, Leshawna!" Jasmine whined, "Just think! The producers might have set up a temporary confessional cam in the store for the buyers! And I could enter another audition tape! And you might meet some people from the show, like Ezekiel, Cody, Harold, Owen, and Izzy! And you could all sign your dolls! And then you could go to Ezekiel's house! And then we could all spend Christmas there with everybody from TDI! And then we could be part of a Christmas special, and get invited to the next season!"

Jasmine just went on and on and on. I mean, I love her and all, but dang she could close her mouth every once in a while! Victoria, Ashlei and I just stared at her as she continued to illustrate her dreams of winning the next season (I pray there won't be). After a few minutes had passed, we all looked at each other, shrugged, and walked away.

And Jasmine just stood there, oblivious to everything going on around her.

In some way that I don't understand myself, Victoria and Ashlei eventually got me to the Joy Toy store. The second we stepped foot in the store, just as I predicted, a little girl said, "Mommy! There's the girl in the box! Only she's not in the box anymore!" and I was swarmed by fans.

"I am so getting you two coal this year!" I hissed to my giggling friends.

* * *

When I finally got through the fans, Jasmine had caught up to us and the others had finished going through the store.

"Look Leshawna! I found a Harold doll!" squealed Ashlei as soon as I was free, and she handed it to me.

I looked at it with a soft eye. The doll was a good likeness to him. It even had his little moustache and freckles. I smiled and said, "I wonder what Harold's doing right now…"

"Looks like Shawnie's in L-O-V-E" sang Ashlei.

"Honestly, Leshawna, why don't you ever call him? I'm sure he…" Victoria trailed off as she saw me glare at her.

OK, so it wasn't like I didn't like Harold anymore. He was still one my friends, and yeah, I still liked him. A lot. But…It's just that…I can't…he can't…we can't…I don't know…

OK, fine. I can't lie to you guys. I, for the first time in my life…am scared. Not like the phobia challenge scared. I'm scared of me and Harold together. It's not Harold. It's me. What if I do something wrong? What if it just doesn't work? Harold's a really, really good friend, and I don't want to risk anything we have over some butterflies in my stomach when I see him flexing his muscles…his cute little man biceps…No! Not allowing myself to go head over heals over some guy.

That little voice in my head said, "But Leshawna, honey, he's not just some guy…he's Harold."

I mumbled, "Shut Up."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine said. I snapped back to reality and realized my friends were still staring at me. I stammered out, "Oh, sorry girls. Daydreaming."

My friends aren't exactly subtle; they shared a brief, conspicuous glance before Ashlei said, "Ok, girl. But now you got to go shoo. We've still got to shop for ya."

I eyed them sharply. Victoria sighed and put her hand over her heart. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and said, "I promise on my honor that we will not make any sort of communication with Harold in order for you two to talk or meet or anything." She looked back at me. "Satisfied?" She asked.

I merely shook my head and grinned at my friends before walking off. "Meet you in the food court in half 'n hour, girls. And thanks for the promise."

"Laters!" waved Ashlei right before the girls grabbed their bags and walked off, whispering and laughing the whole time.

* * *

I sat at a lone table in the food court, sipping a latte. I was BORED out of my mind. I already got everything I needed, and a certain red head was running around in my thoughts.

My eyes darted down to the cell phone on the table. It would be simple just to call him. Just say hello. Maybe chat a bit.

But I know our conversation, no matter how short, would only make it harder for me and him. So I tried thinking about other things. Total Drama Island...Christmas…Caroling…Gifts…

Oh no…

I dug through my bags until I found it. It was a long cape, made of soft indigo material and had shining silver stars, the perfect wizard's cape for Harold. He had told me once that his cape was getting worn out.

How was I going to get this to Harold without causing him any pain?

_Just send it to him. But CALL him first._

As if to prove the point, my phone started ringing. I picked it up, and found it was a text from Victoria.

~So the same grl that faced mobs of shpprs cn't call 1 guy?~

I angrily texted right back.

~None of your bzness~

It took only seconds before she replied.

~Have Faith~

I couldn't even reply before she then sent

~Have Trust~

and

~Have Courage~

I didn't reply, and she didn't send anything else. So I just sat there, staring at my cell.

Suddenly it rang again. This time it was a call. Expecting Victoria again, I said into the phone, "I just can't, OK?"

"Leshawna?"

I froze. That voice was not Victoria's. Her voice wasn't deep and throaty. Her voice didn't send chills up my spine. Her voice didn't belong to Harold.

_To be continued…_


	8. Harold

**OK, really super sorry about yesterday. The computer with the story on it had lost it's internet connection. That might happen again, since we've been debugging our system. **

**Thanks again for all your review, they do really mean a lot to me. I don't think I'm all that good at writing Harold...or Leshawna, for that matter. Sorry if they seem OOC...:/**

December 7

Harold:

"Leshawna?"

There was silence on the other end. Did she not want to talk to me that bad?

I had been sitting in the den, watching the latest Frosty re-make with my little cousins Stuart and Savannah. The Christmas tree was lit, some strands blinking off and on slowly. Scattered around the room were little Christmas characters that sang whenever you pressed a button.

Savannah wasn't really paying attention, actually messing with a Santa Claus in dark glasses that played 'We wish you a merry Christmas' with a saxophone. She kept pressing the button over and over, while Stuart, who was really into Frosty, kept turning his head to shush her.

I stared at the screen, barely registering the snowman that danced and sang across it. All I saw was Leshawna with her bodacious booty and outstretched arms running towards me under the full moon…squeezing me in her arms and whispering, "Boy, you some kind of crazy!", before puckering her fine lips and pulling me closer to them…

"Harold, Harold!" Stuart's voice broke my daydream. I adjusted my glasses and said, "Yes?" trying my best to be patient.

"Savannah won't stop being mean!" Stuart whined, and pointed his finger at his older sister who was sitting perfectly still on the couch. Her face was of pure innocence, watching the flat screen and pretending she couldn't hear her brother. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Savannah, why don't you go help frost the cookies? Last time I checked, the frosting was green." As I predicted, her head instantly snapped up and she made a beeline for the kitchen. Stuart looked up at me and said, "Thank you, Harold."

I said, "No problem," before walking off to my room. I needed to check my Castles and Centaurs forum. I just posted a rousing debate thread on whether the Sirens in the East Sea of Urista were better then the Mermaids in the North Strait of Tamania. I mean, its so obvious that the Mermaids were better, but of course it was an interesting topic. And it would get my mind off of her…

"Harold! Don't forget to take out the trash!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"I know, Mom! I'll be right there! Gosh!" I mumbled the last part, but apparently not soft enough.

"Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth! Do not talk to me in that tone of voice, especially around this time of year!"

"Sorry Mom…" I said, and sulked up to my room.

On my computer, I looked over the posts on the thread. There were valid arguments on each side, and as I skimmed I found a post that made my whole body freeze.

_Look, everyone knows that the mermaids are totally rocking. For example, I once met this dark skinned one with these absolutley luscious chocolate almond eyes. Instead of trying to steal my Dragon Sword of Scales like one Siren did, this mermaid actually gave me a power up for it and then kissed me on the cheek!_

Chocolate almond eyes…

I couldn't help it, I immeaditly grabbed my phone and started to dial Leshawnas phone number.

No…I couldn't. She obviously didn't want to talk to me. I left her exactly eleven point two messages, and she hadn't responded to any of them.

Sure, it hurt…I love her. Maybe I'm just a love sick puppy, but I love her. I don't care that she's loud, or big. In fact, that's what I love about her. It's what made me notice her.

I stared at the phone number on the screen. It would take just one button to leave another message. Another attempt at a dream that just wasn't going to happen. Another night of heart ache. Just another…

No.

No, not this time. I am through being the wimp, and being ignored. I am through being put down and tossed into the garbage like a radioactive can of waste. I got past Duncan. He messed with my clothes, he put my underwear in a s'more, he teased me for my name, and I still got past him. I humilated him, just as he humiliated me.

So am I going to let my fear of being rejected stop me from trying? Stop me from pursueing the girl I had fallen head over heals for? No. I'm not.

Without thinking about it anymore, I pressed the Call button and pushed the phone to my ear. I held my breath…those nagging thoughts of doubt tugging at my brain, trying to bring me down. And then, a voice came on.

""I just can't, OK?"

"Leshawna?" I asked, confused at to what she was referring to…Was that a rejection...? It couldn't be, could it…?

"Le..Leshawna…?" I repeated, my voice notably more choked up. I couldn't help it. At least with her not replying my messages I knew she wasn't on the other end, just…there…

Finally, she spoke. "Harold. Um...How's it going?" She obviously was feeling awkward. I learned how to read the emotions in voices at Interrogative Steve's Interrogator Camp. She probably didn't know how to tell me I should just give up.

"I guess its good," I said uncertainly.

"Well that's…good."

"Yeah…Leshawna?"

"Harold, please don't ask me. I just don't know anymore."

I suddenly grew angry. "Leshawna, I really do like you. And I saw you on the last aftermath of TDA. I know you like me too. I'm also getting really tired of this game. I have…" I stopped, not wanting to tell her how I've been crying. I took a breath and resumed my speech. "I have all these feelings for you, but unless they get somewhere I'm going to go insane! And I just…don't know what to do anymore, like you. Just tell me anything at all that will help me."

Silence.

"Harold…" Leshawna said after a minute, "I'm sorry. I've been so scared that if anything happened between us, and it was messed up…I just don't want to lose you…Great, now I'm sounding like some white girl on Days of Our Lives." She was trying to make a joke, but neither of us was laughing. "I've been in so many crazy relationships that ended in nothing. We've just said goodbye to each other, those bo's and me. And I don't want to that to happen to us."

"Yeah, I get it…" I sighed, "But that can't be me. I won't let it be me. Leshawna, please, trust me."

She paused. "OK, how about this. I agree on one date. One date. And if I don't feel it, if I don't think we should go farther, we bury our feelings and are just friends. Deal?"

"Yes. Deal." I nodded my head. Just take it slow, Harold, take it slow, I thought to myself.

"Well then, I'll call later?" Leshawna said.

"Yeah…um…Bye."

"Bye. And Harold?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For the call. I never would have picked up the phone without your help."

I smiled softly, and said, "Your welcome." I hung up only after I heard the click on the other end. I stared at the ceiling and said after a moment, "Booyah."


	9. Trent

**OK, I'm super mega sorry for not updating. Computer time was limited lately, with my sister doing a big report. I'm starting to realize I probably won't finish on the 25. But as long as the story gets done, you guys are OK with that, right?**

**On the bright side, TDA finale part 2 premieres tonight! Who else is excited crazy?**

**I think Duncan will win...but I may be wrong. Anyways, on to the story.**

December 8 (This is actually the 9th chapter, so there!)

Trent

"I wonder a lot

Where I should go from here

If I should go left or right

If I want to forget my fear

I know we've played our part

I know that we're done

But can I ask one favor?

Help me find the one…"

I stopped softly singing and strumming the guitar. Well, maybe that song could work. I'll have to work on it some more. I was backstage at the local pizza parlor. It was open mike night, and I always loved singing here. The fresh smell of the dough made my mouth water, and the audience was great. And me being on T.V. didn't hurt at all.

My friend Casey was singing right now. I could hear him putting so emotion into his singing, it made me feel a bit jealous. Of course, I could play guitar and he couldn't, so we both liked to brag over the other. I listened to him as he sang "Here Come's Goodbye". Ironic isn't it? Gwen and I broke up, and here came and went goodbye. Sure I missed her. I mean, wouldn't you? She rocked my world…but I guess I went so crazy over all that rocking that, well, you know what happened.

Casey was wrapping up now, and when he stopped the whole room went wild with applause. From backstage I clapped and hooted along with them. "You've been a great audience!" Casey said into the microphone before walking off stage. "You were great," I commented, and he smiled.

"Not as great as your going to be. Now get up there!" Casey said with a laugh as he tried pushing me onstage.

"Alright!" I said with a grin, and the second I was seen the audience went just as crazy as when Casey had finished.

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming out." I said into the mike, "This song goes out to all those Christmas dreams you have." With that, I started to strum my guitar and then sing…

_I'm dreaming of a white_

_Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And Children_

_Listen_

_To hear_

_Sleigh bells in the snow…_

_I'm dreaming of white_

_Christmas_

_With every Christmas I write_

_May your days be merry_

_And Bright_

_And may all_

_Your Christmases be white…"_

I sang very slowly and meaningfully to the audience, trying to make eye contact with the audience. There was a girl in a red sweatshirt with braces who was smiling ear to ear in the front row. A man in a suit writing down some notes in the back, please oh please let that mean what I think it means!, a girl with teal highlights in her hair and pale skin sitting next to a blonde girl with a big blue eyes, a couple holding each other close, a mother and her kids listening as they ate their pizza…

Wait, WHAT?!

I nearly choked on the words I was singing as I looked back to see if I was just hallucinating. I wasn't. Sitting at a table was Gwen and Lindsay who smiled and waved when they saw I was looking at them.

Thankfully, I kept my cool and was able to finish the song. But no sooner had the applause started that I jumped off stage and hurried over to where my friends from TDI were standing.

"So, Trent…" Gwen started, but Lindsay interrupted her.

"Trent? I thought his name was Todd!" the blond said innocently, but Gwen rolled her eyes nonetheless.

"Anyways…I bet you're surprised to see us here, huh?" Gwen said before sipping her soda.

"No kidding." I said as I took a seat. "How in all nine things holy did you get here?"

Lindsay and Gwen looked at each other for a moment before Lindsay said, "Well, I live here…"

"…And I wanted to come see my friend on Christmas Break. Thankfully, Lindsay was more then happy to pay for my trip." Gwen finished.

Under my surprise for the fact that Lindsay lived in my town, I couldn't help but notice with a twinge of…regret?...that Gwen had said 'friend'. Hey, we broke up. Doesn't mean I still didn't have feelings for her. But it was over…I had to remember that.

"Hmm. Interesting…" I said to fill in the silence.

"Yup…" Gwen mumbled as she continued to drink her soda. I thought I saw her eye Lindsay again, but it could have just been my imagination.

I couldn't think about this again but Lindsay instantly said, "OH!...Uh, I mean…Oh! Trent! I…uh, really liked your song. It was even better then that version by…that other guy." She finished awkwardly, but her face was bright.

I, confused, just said, "Thanks." Instantly her face fell.

Gwen started coughing, loudly, and I looked at her, alarmed at the thought of her choking. But she stopped the instantly I looked.

Weird…

Lindsay was talking again, and I cued in politely. She was saying, "My favorite carol is by Brittany Steers. You know? 'Santa Can you Hear Me'? I know the song by heart."

"Really?" I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help but be amazed that Lindsay had remembered the lyrics to a song.

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically, her blond hair bobbing up and down, and I noticed her blue eyes were drifting towards the stage.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Gwen spoke up suddenly, in an excited voice I didn't expect to hear from my gothic ex-girlfriend, "Why don't you go up there and sing it?"

My eyes widened at this. Everyone who watched the show and were friends with Lindsay knew she was really tone deaf. Gwen knew this better then anyone; she and Lindsay had been trapped in an elevator at Playa de Losers for an hour, and the blond had sang the whole time to keep her nerves down. Gwen couldn't do anything but shiver uncontrollably for two days.

"Huh…? OH! OH! Yeah, I'd love to!" Lindsay said, her voice taking the same tone as Gwen.

"Well, it IS open mike night…C'mon Trent, why not? Who's it going to hurt?" Gwen said, her voice still chipper and happy.

_All of us_, I thought grimly, but being unable to disappoint I put on my best smile and said, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Minutes later, Lindsay was on stage, waving giddily to the audience. Casey had joined us and we watched with some worry as Lindsay stepped up to the mike. "C'mon Lindsay," I heard Gwen whisper, and I shot a questioning look at her. Casey, on the other hand, just said, "Everyone knows how to sing. She'll be fine."

The music started, and Lindsay gave one final wave before taking a deep breath and singing.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?_

My mouth opened in shock. Lindsay was actually doing pretty well!

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and it just said this:  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

The audience was getting excited, and some started to clap along to the beat. "Wow…," I whispered to Casey and Gwen, "When she did get a good voice?"

Casey face-palmed. I looked at him and said, surprised, "What?"

"Oh-my-God, Trent. You can sing, you can play guitar, you can assemble a completely destroyed motorcycle, but you can't figure out that Gwen over here taught her to sing?"

Gwen and I both looked at him with shock. Lindsay, meanwhile, continued.

_Oh yeah...yeah_

_Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong in taking a peek?  
Cuz I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?_

"How did you know?!" Gwen said, her eyes wide.

Casey beckoned her closer and said, "Can you keep a secret?" Gwen nodded.

"Well, so can I," my friend said, changing my shock to annoyance.

I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
We'll be all alone, under the mistletoe

"The point is Lindsay is singing that song for a special someone, right Gwen?"

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, but shut it and sighed. "Alright, you caught me. I taught her to sing that song for someone special."

"Who?" I said, confused. Gwen and Casey just groaned.

_  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
_

"Seriously, Trent…Seriously?" Gwen said, exasperated.

"Maybe this will help," Casey said before reaching into his pocket, grabbing something and placing it on my head. I shook my head and a red gift bow fell onto the table. Then I realized what Lindsay was singing.

_  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me a love I can call all mine  
Cuz I have been so good this year  
I can't be alone under the mistletoe...  
He's all I want in a big red bow  
_

Oh my good gravy God…

"You mean…?"

"If you kids don't shut up, you are done at this place, got it?" a lady sitting in front of us said.

We nodded and closed our mouths.

_  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
_

Lindsay _liked_ me? Was that way she tried sunbathing on my lap back in TDI? Why she tried rescuing me from the quicksand? Why she was so overjoyed when I picked her for my team on TDA?

Even I knew the answer to that question, deep down inside.

_DUH!_

And you know what…? I think…I think that maybe I like her, too.

_  
Ahh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa  
Well he's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

Santa that's my only wish this year

The second Lindsay finished, the crowd, including the three of us, started cheering wildly.

I suddenly pushed through the crowd and jumped up on stage with Lindsay. I smiled and said to her, "You sang that for me?". Lindsay looked down and shuffled her feet. "Yeah. I did," she said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear over the crowd.

I lifted up her chin and said, "Well, looks like your gift came early." Then, to the enjoyment of the crowd, I kissed her. _And so did mine..._

_I wish that me and my siblings might get along for one day this Christmas._

_-__irukandji_

**I wish that too. Thanks for the wish!**

**Thank you for all your wishes! Every person has been filled! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Updating...probably this Saturday. Tomorrow is going to be so crazy for me...ugh, great thing to look forward to.**


	10. Katie

**OK, I'm now powerwriting to get this done. My goal? To have it done by January 1st. I will achieve it! ****Sorry for not updating. The holiday season is just packed!**

**This story relates to my family a lot. I have to go to my grandparents house to make tamales every year, and the troubles that Katie has does happen to me, though admittedly I've never had the accident she did. Originally there were a lot more descriptions about Katie's family, but they mirrored my family so much that I thought it might be a little rude to point out all the faults that they had, so I cut them out. I love my family, but you have no idea how awkward I feel when we have big family gatherings.**

**But enough about me, lets get on to Katie!**

December 9

Katie

"Like, Oh my gosh, Sadie, today is going to be Soooooo lame!" I whined as I looked out at the road. After the Snack Shack incident, and considering it was winter, my parents made me pinky _promise _not to get in another crash. We could, like, totally die! I don't know what I would do without my BFFFL Sadie.

"Katie, they are your family. It can't be that bad" Sadie said simply as she flipped through the radio stations on my car.

"Sadie, you have NO idea how lame it is. I mean, I love the tamales, but its such a pain to make them!"

"Oh my gosh, I love tamales too! But I've never tried to make them…" Sadie hummed excitedly. I couldn't help but smile and groan at the same time at her ignorance.

"You have no idea, Sadie. Like, you have to spread the masa over the corn husks, and there's like, only one way to do it right. Then you have to spread the meat, then-UGH! I just hate it!" I grinded my teeth as I made a left turn. I was following my parents (whose van was cram packed with food for my huge family, my little brother and sister, and a couple of my cousins) to my Grandparents house, which was way out in the country.

"Look, Katie, I think you're overreacting a bit. Like, how bad could it possibly be?"

I felt myself growing more sarcastic in my answer as I went on. "Picture this, Sadie. Huge family. Only two pots full of masa. Loud, Spanish music playing over the radio that I don't understand. And everyone yelling at me that I'm doing it wrong."

Sadie winced and asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse…and there it is."

Sure enough, _Abuelo's_ and _Abuela's_ house had came into view. It was bump of bright canary yellow surrounded by white farmland. And most of my other family was already there. Prepare for a whole morning of family pain, everybody…

I pulled into the driveway and just sat there with Sadie. On the radio our new favorite song was playing, 'Waking Up in Vegas' by Kitty Platy, but even that couldn't stop my feelings of dread. I didn't hate my family. But they just didn't get me. If it wasn't for the fact that I looked just like them and I saw the video of my being born when I was eight (Like oh my gosh, that scarred me for life), I'd swear I was adopted.

It was Sadie who finally broke the silence. "Katie, we've got to get out of the car."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed before finally taking the keys out my pink bug, then stepping outside. Sadie followed as I made my way towards the front door. I put my hand on the knob, bit my lip, and then opened the door.

* * *

The morning was worse then I thought.

The second we walked in, Sadie and I were ambushed by my _Abuela_. She looks pretty much like me, since she has the same dark hair and eyes, but she smells like cigarette smoke, a habit she never really got over. "Katie!_ ¿Cómo estás?_" She asked as she came up and hugged me. I hugged back and said "I'm good. How are you?"

_Abuela _said, "_Bien_. And this must be Sadie!" She greeted my friend with a warm handshake and then ushered us into the great room. That was _Abuela _for you. She wasn't much for conversation, at least not around me.

In the great room the stations were already set up. All of the little kids were playing with an unfamiliar black cat, and teenagers and up were making the tamales. Tamales are super hard to make, at least in my family they are. First you have to have a lot of corn husks. You then spread this weird goop called masa all over the smooth side of the husk (and I seriously can't tell the difference between the two sides, they feel the same to me!) completely evenly. And there can't be too much or too little masa on it, apparently. Most of my cousins were doing that, and my _Tia _Tammy was fixing all of them. I swear, she is like totally OCD.

The other adults were putting in the meat and filling (I really didn't know much about this part, because I was never put in that station) and then putting it in these huge metal pots and cooking them for who knows how long. In the end, we got absolutely to die for tamales, but it was always a frustration being around my family. I could never do anything right!

"Ok girls, here are your plates and spoons." Abuela was saying as she handed us our masa spreading tools and sitting us down at the table before walking off. In front of us was an absolutely enormous silver tub of the gooey stuff, and I stopped Sadie from trying to taste it. "Trust me, Sadie, that stuff looks good, but its basically just empty dough."

"What does that stuff even do?" She asked me, eyeing the stuff suspiciously. I shrugged.

"I think its supposed to keep the juices of the meat inside the tamale. But I could be wrong." I said as I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the tub.

When it comes to tamales, I'm not totally clueless. You have to scoop it up by the backside of the spoon, then spread it on the corn husk from the narrow end on. Unfortunately masa is so sticky that it can be hard to spread, especially if the spoon isn't dipped in water enough or you're spreading on the wrong side. And my _Tia _had no patience for my screw ups.

But this year was going to be different, I thought decisively as I carefully spread the masa. I was going to finish the job, and I was going to do it perfectly!

"At least, I hope so…" I murmured.

Sadie and I did our tamales at the same time, slowly and carefully. I actually found myself growing confidence in my abilities, thinking that maybe my wish was going to come true after all. After all, we had just each done eight tamales and nobody had complained. I reached for another pile of husks, but found I couldn't quite reach. I leaned over farther onto the table…then the black cat I mentioned earlier decided to walk over my feet. Startled, I lost my balance and fell just face first into the pot of masa!

Despite having masa in my ears, I could still totally hear the gasps and laughs coming from everybody else in the room. I picked myself out of the stuff and wiped it from my eyes. My mother was in front of me, asking if I was all right. Was I?

"I think…" I started to say, but _Tia _Tammy interrupted as she peered into the bowl. "Now we're going to need some more masa. She left her make up in it!"

Everyone except me crowded around and started laughing. I assumed that my lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow were now on the masa, and I felt like a total idiot. As everyone was laughing, I ran off to the bathroom to clean up and hide the tears that were brimming up.

I took a washcloth and started to wipe off the mush. Stupid! I could never do anything right! I started to cry, so I turned on the water to hide the sound. I would just be treated like a little kid if everyone knew I was crying over something that everybody thought was funny.

Over my sobbing and the sink, I heard a knock at the door. "Katie?" I heard my friend call out, "Can I come in?"

I wanted to just say 'No', but I found myself calling back with a choked voice, "Yes."

"Like, didn't I tell you this was going to be horrible?" I groaned and put my face in my hands as she came in. Sadie didn't say anything, so I went on miserably. "At least I got my parents to let you come, but this is still the worst day of my life!"

Sadie patted my back and said comfortingly, "It's alright, Katie…" She picked up the washcloth and wiped the last remaining traces of masa out of my hair. "C'mon, lets go outside." She said finally.

I wiped away the tears that had started to form and tried to smile. Even though I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, going outside didn't seem too bad, and at least Sadie was trying to make me feel better. "You're the best friend any girl could ever have!" I said before blowing my nose.

Sadie just smiled.

* * *

A couple minutes later Sadie and I were outside playing in the snow. We had just made a snow girl, and now we were lying down in the snow making snow angels.

"You know, Sadie, today was probably going to be one of the worst day of my life," I said seriously in the middle of my arm-sweep, "But you made it another great day. Thanks."

"No problem. I know you would do the same for me!" Sadie's voice giggled. Her giggling was contagious, and suddenly I found myself laughing. Then she started laughing harder, then so did I, and before you knew it we were dying of laughter in the middle of the snow!

I have the bestest friend anybody could ever have.

_I wish that Katie would have the best Christmas ever thanks to her BF Sadie._

_~ZaneKazama001_

**Thanks for your kind wish. **

**Spanish Tranlation:**

**Como estas = How are you?**

**Bien = Fine (roughly)**

**Abuela = Grandmother**

**Abuelo = Grandfather**

**Tia = Aunt**

**BTW: I was absoluly ecstatic about Duncan winning the million! Actually, I would have been happy if either one of them won, but I'm happy that its Duncan. However, I was just jumping for joy when I heard Gwen ask a question about the enviorment. My favorite character is an enviormentalist! YES! I swear I was all excited over that. My sister can testify.**

**Anybody else wondering what Courtney was going to ask?**

**On another note, I was not surprised to see Brady at all. I know how these reality shows work. Always build up doubt and then bam! Prove you wrong. :D I still liked seeing him and Beth together, it was sweet. Wonder if I should go back and fix the Justin chapter then? Or do you think "We broke up on the show" still fits?**

**All these mind boggling answers answered! By you! In a review of Christmas! Miracles! **

***Theme song***


End file.
